


Action's Speak Louder Than Words

by casliyn



Category: Ocean's (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Feelings, Protective Siblings, Siblings, pre ocean's eight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casliyn/pseuds/casliyn
Summary: Lou can't hide her feelings when it comes to her 'best friends' new relationship with Claude Becker.





	Action's Speak Louder Than Words

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos!

She remembers the first time she met Debbie Ocean. **  
**

She can recite exactly what they were both wearing, where they met and when it all happened. That’s how much of an effect she had on her.

They had always gotten along well.

Always understood the other as if they knew each other their whole lives. Everyone around them always knew that there was something more than a friendship there.

But then, when Debbie returned to their penthouse with the news of her and Claude actually dating she didn’t know what to do.

A real friend would’ve sat there and listened happily to all of Debbie’s exciting blubbering and anecdotes of her and Claude.

But Lou was much more than just a ‘friend’.

There had been a few nights, when alcohol was their frequent drink (besides water of course) where they had shared a few kisses here and there and even went as far as going down on one other (the criminal life was a lonely one at times).

“Honestly, I wasn’t expecting him to be so...nice for a criminal.” she beamed over a drink while they were seated on the couch sitting opposite from one another.

Not to mention the fact that everyone hated his fucking guts.

“What does Danny think about him?” she gave Debbie a knowing look which prompted the brunette woman to scrunch her face.

Debbie knew that Danny hated Claude but, it’s not like she was the biggest fan of Tess.

She just scrunched her nose at Lou, “Who cares what Danny thinks? He thinks he knows what’s best for me when he’s just protective as hell.” she complained with a sip of her drink.

“He’ll have to get over it though because Claude and I see a future together, a long one.”

She couldn’t take it anymore.

She wouldn’t be a true best friend if she just sat there and didn’t say anything to her.

“I need to be honest with you, Debs.”

Debbie looked up at her like she was a teenager again; wide eyes and a gaping mouth with a quizzing expression.

“You can’t trust him.” Lou shakes her head, “I know that you’ve been hearing that a lot but..something about him doesn’t sit right with me.” she crosses her legs.

It’s not like she drinking either, she figured the truth would be best served sober if anything.

Debbie snorted at her like she was crazy, “You only think that because you haven’t interacted with him for more than five minutes..” she complains and Lou sighed.

It’s not like she wanted to anyway.

She saw right through him.

The good-guy persona, the chiseled body, and the stylish outfits. He was just another fucking snake in the grass as far as she was concerned.

And there was no way in hell she wanted Debbie getting bit by him.

“Debbie. I’m all for supporting you and being there for you but I can’t when I know that something will happen to you.”

“Nothing’s going to happen to me.” she rolled her eyes and sat up from her leaning position on the couch.

“How could you be so sure?” Lou pointed at her with a knowing look, “He’s already a criminal, he’ll do whatever it takes to get what he wants including throwing you to the wolves when needed.” she argued.

Debbie scoffed, “My whole family are criminals, should I not trust them?” she raised an eyebrow at her, “You and I are criminals, should I not trust you? She pointed in between the both of them.

“You should absolutely trust us.” she looked at Debbie as if she was crazy.

And by the way this conversation was going, she was pretty positive that Debbie was going down the crazy road.

“That’s hypocritical.” she rolled her eyes at Lou who released an exasperated sigh.

“You’re being completely over-dramatic, nothing is going to happen to me.”

“How can you be so sure about that, that a guy who you just met will protect and defend you when it all comes down to it?”

She shrugged her shoulders like it was obvious, “Because he gave me his word.”

“Actions speak louder than words Deb, you of all people should know that.” she retorted and Debbie gave her an angry huff.

Debbie paused for a moment and took that in.

“That doesn’t mean shit, Danny will do anything to keep himself looking good.” she shook her head and Lou just shook her head knowingly.

Danny adored Debbie.

That was his little sister, his best friend and he had proved more than several times that he’ll kill somebody for the sole purpose of keeping his little sister safe.

“That’s bullshit and you know it.”

Debbie just stroked the nape of her neck where a hickey had a noticeable placement (just seeing it pissed her off even more).

“I’m assuming all of this has a point?” she pointed at Lou with a calm voice.

Lou just laughed.

Was she that in love with Claude that she automatically forgot all feelings between the two of them.

“You have no idea what you do to me, do you?” Lou looked at Debbie with watery eyes.

Debbie was silent.

There wasn't anything that she could say that could make-up the amount of shit she had drug everyone through with this whole Claude ordeal.

Maybe that’s why she pulls her in for a lingering kiss and doesn’t think about it. Their lips move swiftly together as Lou cradles her cheek in her hand.

With that, she leaves.

Then, a few weeks later when she gets a phone call from Debbie saying she’s been arrested…

She doesn’t know whether to cry or punch the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr: @Casliyn!


End file.
